The present Invention relates to a new and distinct Lycium plant, botanically known as Lycium barbarum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘SMNLBBB’.
The new Lycium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new large Lycium plants that produce large, numerous and attractive fruits.
The new Lycium plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2012 of Lycium barbarum ‘SMNDBL’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lycium barbarum, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lycium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2015 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lycium plant by softwood cuttings in Grand Haven, Mich. since 2015 has shown that the unique features of the new Lycium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.